1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windshield wiper blades, and more particularly, to a wiper blade connector which can be used in combination with multiple wiper arm types and allows for easier connection of the windshield wiper blade to the wiper arm.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Windshield wiper assemblies, i.e., wiper blade, wiper blade connector, and wiper arm, are generally installed on an automobile during the manufacturing process of the automobile. The wiper blade connector allows for pivotal connection of the wiper blade to the wiper arm so that the blade can move relative to the wiper arm in response to changes in windshield surface contour throughout the operable motion of the wiper blade. Typically, pre-manufactured wiper blade connectors are permanently affixed to, or integrated with other structures of, the wiper blade. After sufficient use, wiper blades must be replaced, which can require the automobile owner to order replacement windshield wiper blade parts through the original automobile manufacturer, as certain wiper arms are only compatible with a particular wiper blade connector and wiper blade pairing. Automobile owners pay a premium price for the manufacturer's replacement parts. Many automobile owners prefer purchasing generic replacement parts as a more cost effective alternative to ordering the original part through the automobile manufacturer.
Two commonly used wiper arms in the art include the single tongue wiper arm disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,891,044 and the double tongue wiper arm disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,716,780. To fit both the '044 wiper arm and the '780 wiper arm requires a particularly sized and structured wiper blade connector to be compatible with the single tongue wiper arm and the double tongue wiper arm, respectively. To install an original equipment replacement blade onto a single tongue wiper arm, the wiper blade (with affixed wiper blade connector) must be joined with the wiper arm at an awkward angle such that the wiper arm's tongue engages the tongue receiver located on the wiper blade connector. The wiper blade and connector pairing is then rotated to bring it into a position parallel to the wiper blade arm, thereby locking the wiper blade assembly into place. A similarly arduous process is required for installation of an original equipment replacement wiper blade with a double tongue wiper arm. The front tongue engages the tongue receiver, similar to the single tongue connection process, after which the wiper blade and connector pairing must be rotated towards the wiper arm while ensuring that the rear tongue does not interfere with the cover of the second tongue receiver. After the rear tongue has cleared the cover, the wiper blade and connector pair must be pulled backwards for locked attachment with the wiper arm.
Each installation process described above can be cumbersome, as the angle at which the wiper blade and connector pairing must be installed requires awkward manipulation of both the wiper arm and the wiper blade and connector pairing. Automobile owners are further disadvantaged by having to purchase a more expensive replacement wiper blade package that is only compatible with the automobile manufacturer's particular wiper arm configuration. The extensive variety of wiper arm configurations has created a difficulty for replacement wiper blade manufacturers to accommodate all potential customers. In order to reduce manufacturing costs, it would be desirable for replacement blade manufacturers to provide wiper blade connectors that can accommodate multiple wiper arms. Therefore, there remains a need for a wiper blade connector that is functional with both single tongue and double tongue wiper arms, and which allows for easier installation of the wiper blade.